Oneshots! City
by Linuminated
Summary: Part of the New Year's Blowout. Welcome to Oneshots! City, a collection of Legend Of Korra oneshots for the Legend Of Korra lovers. Requests may be taken, any character or pairing may be written. Anything can be written, regardless of the genre or length or characters. May upgrade any oneshot to an mutli-chapter fic. Feel free to make suggestions. Rated T just to be sure.
1. Mako's Fear

**A/N:** Yes, I've done it! I've Beyonce-d this new year by SURPRISE RELEASING new chapters of Lin's Diary, and also dropping off this new series, and also** "Oneshots! Island"** for all you A:TLA lovers,** "Oneshots-TTEBANE!"** for all you Naruto lovers, and **"Oneshots! City: Linzin BONUS"** for all you Linziners in the Legend Of Korra fandom. So consider this a BIG blowout, which I don't think anyone else pulled out before!

Well, let's get on with **MAKO'S FEAR!**

* * *

Mako likes a few things, hates a lot of things, but isn't scared of anything.

Well, anything, but-

"MAKO!" As Mako entered his and Bolin's new apartment, the latter ran up to him with a rather large grin on his face. Mako; being the usual boring jerk he always was; rolled his eyes and continued to ignore Bolin's rather CONTINUOUS whelping and yapping and pouting. He can stand almost anything, but that stopped once he tried to lick his armpit.

"What?" Mako was obviously annoyed by Bolin's annoying/wacky/gross personality

Bolin wore that awfully large grin of his again, presumably happy that his brother finally said something to him. He rushed to the bathroom and back again with a pair of dirty, rotten, smelly socks on his hand.

The very object Mako was scared of.

"Bro, it's your turn to do laundry!" He handed the pair of socks to Mako, which by instinct, he dodged. "I'd save the work for my personal laundry woman, but you do it better than her"

_Have you seen the work your laundry woman does?_ Mako thought, _Your clothes are spotless!_

"I'd like to have it back by tommorow, clean and spotless!" Bolin swept the pair of socks towards Mako, which touched his toe. Mako, being the sock-phobic, boring jerk he always was, fainted at the spot.

Bolin still wonders why his brother always hated his dirty pair of socks.

* * *

_**Review please! 3**_


	2. Lin Beifong's Bosami Rambling

**Hi, folks! Well, as you see, this is loosely based on Lin's Ramblings by Loopy777. Tell me if you like this one because I might upgrade this into an actual series.**

**This is the disclaimer.**

* * *

"One of the ships that Nickelodeon did not consider canon YET was the pairing of the ever-so-opposite street rat, dirt-poor probender Bolin; and the spoiled, rich, perfume-smelling Asami Monkeyfeathered SAYS EQUALIST Sato.

"I have to admit, I did have respect for that girl once. So I'll go easy on her.

"Bolin is a dirt-poor SAID THAT ALREADY, very very VERY annoying earthbender boy living in the corner of the street OR THEY DID GET A DECENT HOUSE DOWNTOWN I'M NOT SURE. He has a quite good-looking face and he doesn't have any wrinkles YET so I'm quite sure that will stay UNLIKE SOME PEOPLE. Anyway, as much as he IS annoying, I have to stop looking at those 6-packs and biceps BUT THEY REMIND ME SO MUCH OF TENZIN I JUST KEEP ON FORGETTING BECAUSE NOW TENZIN HAS WRINKLES EVERYWHERE ON HIS BODY AND MY STOMACH IS STILL FLAT AND PERFECT SO HA

"Asami Sato is a rich, spoiled, perfume-smelling DID I ALREADY SAY THAT nonbender girl living in the richest part of Republic City HA WE'RE NEIGHBORS BUT I LIVE IN A MUCH BIGGER ESTATE THAN SHE IS IN BECAUSE MY MOM IS A WAR HERO AND I MUST BE TREATED THAT WAY AND I DID INVITE SATO TO LIVE IN MY HOUSE BUT THEN SHE INSISTED BOLIN AND MAKO COME TOO AND TENZIN SAID HE HAD FLYING STUFF AT HIS HOUSE SO HE COMPLETELY WON THEM OVER ISN'T THAT UNFAIR. Anyway, I'd have to say she reminds me of a younger version of me. Grey-green eyes, sadistic dad, revolution and all that BUT I'M BETTER SO TO SAY

"They met when Mako got hit by a moped driven by the ever-so-clumsy Asami Sato. She and Mako eventually fell in love and started dating, and; in a ball held in honor of the sassy BACKSASSY HOW ABOUT I GIVE YOUR BACK SOME WHIPPYLASHY HUH HUH Avatar Korraline; they finally met. Bolin didn't really seem to care about Asami except for the fact that she was sponsoring their championship and that she was his brother's girlfriend, and he seemed to respect that LOL BY THE TIME KYA AND BUMI FOUND OUT TENZIN AND I WERE DATING THEY COULDN'T SHUT UP ABOUT IT TO HIS PARENTS AND MY PARENTS SO WE WERE PRETTY MUCH CAUGHT EVERY TIME WE TRIED TO DO SOMETHING TOGETHER AND I COULD STILL REMEMBER THAT MOMENT MY MOM AND AUNT KATARA BARGED IN TO HIS ROOM WHEN HE WAS SO CLOSE TO INSERTING HIS-

"No need for vulgarity here. Anyway, the two were chatting when Ponytail suddenly got the idea of pushing it into my face that the Avatar could receive an actually GOOD party while all I get is a framed piece of paper for ALL THE YEARS I'VE BEEN WORKING TO GET REPUBLIC CITY TO BE SAFE HA STICK THAT INTO YOUR WALNUT BRAIN AVATAR, and I sure bet I heard Asami and Bolin snicker right there JUST YOU WAIT BECAUSE I WILL GET BACK AT YOU

"And then after the finals when everything got destroyed and everyone was scared and I too was electrified HEY THAT WAS PAINFUL, Asami invited Fireface and Bolin into her house POSSIBLY TO GET A THREESOME, but then there comes her dad who just messes everything up and lured us into his lair full of platinum eW GROSS and tricked all of us and then we fought those gross platinum robots and he electrifies me again HEY THAT WAS STILL PAINFUL and then Asami betrayed her dad, then we escaped and I swear I heard them talk a little but I'm not sure because my back hurt too much from a fall HEY BOLIN NICE GOING THERE YOU ACTUALLY DROPPED ME WHY DIDN'T YOU DROP TENZIN INSTEAD?

"Ugh.

"Moving on to that time when we sneaked into the Equalist prison because we thought that Korra was in there, they were talking about something but I'm not really sure what it was because I was busy staring at Tenzin's handsome but wrinkly face although I'm pretty sure I heard the key sentence "Korra and Mako kissed" DUN DUN DUN and then she obviously got jealous and mad AS I DID WITH PEMA AND TENZIN that the next day, I eavesdropped a little bit to find out that Asami confronted Mako and the fireboy blamed it on his brother and YADAH YADAH FAST FORWARD to that time I'm sure by then they already broke up giving a chance for Mako to Korra, and Asami a chance to Bolin AS TENZIN TO PEMA AND ME TO SAIKHAN AND-

"Ew. I'm not pedo. Ew.

"Then, after the revolution, they suddenly grew VERY close to the point where I sometimes wonder if they were ever friends with benefits but then there came that waterbending princess Eska, and an actress named Ginger WHO I'M PRETTY SURE DYED HER HAIR OOOH WHERE DO YOU GET THOSE BECAUSE MY HAIR IS SO GREY EW BUT IT WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN LIKE THIS IF IT WEREN'T FOR STUPID TENZIN BREAKING UP WITH ME SO BOO HOO I DECIDED TO BE STRESSED 99 PERCENT OF THE TIME THAT BY THE TIME I WAS FORTY-NINE I HAD A FULL HEAD OF GREY HEAR BUT THEN PEMA'S WAAAAAAY UGLY AND I HEARD SHE DOESN'T WAX HER BIKINI SO I'LL LEAVE IT TO TENZIN FOR CHOOSING AN UGLY AWFUL GROSS LITTLE CHILD TO BECOME HIS WIFE HA HA HA WELL I HAVE BETTER GENES BECAUSE MY MOM IS TOPH BEIFONG AND MY DAD IS GORGEOUS TOO UNLESS HE WAS COMBUSTION MAN WHOM I BLAME FOR MY PSYCHIC EARTHBENDER EYE THAT I WANT REMOVED BECAUSE THAT WAS PROBABLY ANOTHER REASON WHY TENZIN DUMPED ME AND WON'T GIVE ME MY FAVORITE QINGQANG'S GLITTERY NAIL POLISH ANYMORE AND YOU DO KNOW THAT I HAVE EVERY SINGLE BEAUTY PRODUCT ON EARTH BY THE DOZEN AND I GAVE ONE OF EACH TO ASAMI SATO BECAUSE SHE IS SOOOOOO POOR AND I PITY HER AND THAT I COULD HAVE ALL I WANT EXCEPT FOR LOVE SO BOO HOO BUT REMEMBER THAT PEMA IS AN UGLY WHORE AND I AM ALWAYS TENZIN'S NUMBER ONE BEAUTIFUL BITCH AND I'M STILL NOT ON MENOPAUSE SO HE CAN JUST COME BACK TO ME WHENEVER HE WANTS SO WE CAN MAKE BEAUTIFUL BABIES AND-

"I'll just get on with it.

"So then Asami probably got jealous that she started to tell off every single one of Bolin's secrets to try to get each of his TWO girlfriends to shut up and be nice to him because that will totally work and soon enough he'll dump both of them and that seemed to work because Bolin dumped the red haired chick I THINK and Snow Queen dumped him so that leaves Asami and Bolin a good chance of running towards each other and start making out like Tenzin and I used to.

"And I'll just conclude that people whom experienced severe heartbreaks actually have a chance for true love.

"...

"I think now is the time to drop the pen, grab my coat and start chasing after Tenzin in a desperate try to win him back.

"Please.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE I LOVE YOU**


	3. Belching Contest!

**A/N: Shoutout to _Jokermask18_ for sending me this super fun request! I enjoyed writing this sooo much! And I'm sure you'll find it enjoyable to read.**

**Well, on with this oneshot! :D**

* * *

Bolin was happy. Since he signed on to the Nuktuk franchise, he's been getting a lot of fans. Fangirls from every nation would leave gifts for him, a crazed one even left his a jacuzzi as a gift for him. It wasn't until he found many girls at his doorsteps that he realized.

_Girls._

He can probably get girls easily now.

Realizing this, he went out of their way to ask Korra out. Since he was becoming a huge star; and she was the Avatar; she couldn't refuse. She knew what Tenzin would say, and she loved getting into a hella lot of trouble with Tenzin. She ended up having more _fun_ than she'd expect.

The next day, he went with Asami Sato. Since she was a rising business mogul, and in the cover of many magazines, and he; most probably the biggest star in the scene, she couldn't say no.

They were having a great time a the fair, possibly the time of their lives. Bolin was trying to win a prize for Asami when-

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?"

Bolin turned to see Korra marching towards him with something clutched in her hand. Confused, he asked. "Yes, Korra?"

"This." Korra shoved a newspaper to Bolin, released just an hour ago. The headline said: Nuktuk with the Avatar or Young Teen Business Mogul?

Shocked, Bolin shook his head 'no' and stuttered to Korra. "W-well, you s-see... Asami a-and I are j-just friends." He then put his arm around Asami just like best friends would, "S-see?"

Asami got angry and yanked his arm off her. "No! As far as I know, we were on a date!"

The crowd around them multiplied. The Avatar and the Future Industries owner, fighting over the Nuktuk star? This they had to see.

"Please, let's just settle this." Bolin tried to sort things out with Asami and Korra.

Asami smirked, "Alright then. We'll settle this with a-"

"A belching contest!" Korra rushed from a stand with a table of a box full of Cabbage Cola and explained the rules, "Whoever wins gets Bolin. Are we clear?"

Shiro Shinobi, who had been watching, stepped in with a radio microphone to provide 'commentary' for the belching game. "Alright folks! What we have here is Avatar Korra and young Future Industries president Asami Sato, belching in a contest to win-"

Bolin cannot take any more of this. As the belching went on, he slowly walked away from the crowd.

* * *

**Remember to review! And send requests because they're the ones that give me ideas when I got nothing 3**


End file.
